


Remembrance

by Fionnabair



Category: Ballet Shoes - Noel Streatfeild, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionnabair/pseuds/Fionnabair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is for children. Vows are forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

She remembers. 

It takes a long time, but with all that has been done to her, she still remembers.

A red-haired dancer. 

A sallow brunette.

Hollywood, in the golden age, and a shining blonde who they loved.

(Love is for children. She was a child.)

Czecholovakia and the child who did not escape in time.

Missions, an identity reused, again and again.

(But she was a ballet dancer. They lied and they lied about their lies, but now she knows the truth.)

A woman who changed her name because it caused fear and anger. 

Natasha Romanoff, Natalia Romanova, Posy Fossil, looks at her sister's son (Petrova's, not Maria's, damn Cold War paranoia) and swears to protect him. Howard may have been a genius, but only her sister's child could have become Iron Man.

Love is for children. Loyalties are limited. Vows are eternal.


End file.
